Like Hell This Is Normal
by Darkness-Forever-001
Summary: Two years after 'Like Hell This Is Normal' and Sylvia is back. Kyrie has taken to being a hybrid, she helps both Alpha and Master keep the peace in town. New crimes and challenges await Kyrie and Mario. Along with an FBI agent who develops and interest in Kyrie and a vampire council that brings up an even bigger problem. *PART TWO OF A TRILOGY*


The scent of bacon woke me up, I followed it to the kitchen still half asleep. I smiled at Sylvia then took the two steps needed to grab a cup of coffee. I stopped, backed up and stared at her.

"You're home!" I embraced my best friend "When did you get in?"

"Last night," she laughed at my delayed reaction "I asked Mario to pick me up so I can surprise you."

I looked over at the stove to see to see a shirtless Mario cooking breakfast "Two years away and the first thing you do is try to steal my boyfriend," I teased "Some best friend."

"I stayed in the spare room," Mario put his hands up defensively.

Sylvia patted my head "Why would I steal your boyfriend when I have one of my own."

"Do tell," I pulled up a chair "I must know all the details."

"First grab a plate of food then we'll talk."

I smiled, walking over to Mario I kissed him "Morning."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

I looked at the spread of food he's made and reached for a slice of bacon "A plate of this will do."

"You have to eat more then just bacon."

"Why?" I moaned taking a bite "It's so good."

"I'm insulted," he created a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon for me "You seem to love a pig more then a wolf."

"Of course I do, it's a taste to die for."

With a mischievous grin he handed me the plate "That's not what you said the other night."

I nearly dropped the plate at his comment. Sylvia stifled a laugh from her seat at the table and I felt my face turn beat red. I rushed over to the table pushing the bacon aside and cleared my throat.

"So you have a boyfriend now?"

Sylvia blushed "His name is Jason."

"Where did you meet? How did you two get together? I must know all the details."

"Well, we met at the new office."

"The one you've been at for the past two years?"

"That's the one," she smiled softly "I was in charge of training the new lawyers and getting the business started by bringing in clients."

"Did the training go smoothly?"

"With everyone but Jason," I quirked a brow "He thought he knew everything since he came from a regular lawyer office and refused any training from me. He stubbornly ignored me until one night I confronted him."

I sat on the edge of my seat "What happened?"

"I forced my training on him," she shrugged "Night after night with one on one training I loosened him up."

I laughed "Now I really want to meet him."

"You can, he's transferred over to my building."

"I can't wait."

"What about tonight?"

I shook my head "Mario and I have anniversary plans tonight."

Her brows furred together "Wasn't your anniversary a couple months ago in the fall?"

"Yes indeed, but Chief has been keeping us busy."

"Fair enough," she got up "I'll let you get ready."

I got up to wash my dishes "We don't have plans until tonight, you and I can still talk."

She smiled at me "I would like that."

Mario had cleaned up the kitchen after his take over, I could hear the water going, he had disappeared to take a shower. Sylvia and I wondered down to the basement, we talked for hours. We lost track of time talking about every single thing that happened for the past two years.

I glanced at my watch "I have to get ready."

"Let me help you," Sylvia offered.

"Come up."

Sylvia raced up stairs beating me to my room "You have new clothes."

"Azriel forced me into going shopping and I ended up getting new clothes," I explained joining her.

"I never did get the chance to meet her before I left."

"She's married to Nathanial now, it's been a year."

"You have to wear this," Sylvia pulled out a short black dress.

"I was thinking this blue one," I pulled out a low cut dress.

"This would be a better option," she turned the dress around "The low cut back on the dress is sexier then the low front."

I pondered her suggestion and took the dress "Very well."

Sylvia went to my jewellery "Did Mario give you any of these necklaces?"

"None of the necklaces," I called from the bathroom fixing my hair "Though the diamond leaf bracelet in the bottom drawer is from him."

"It's so simple," she stepped into the bathroom "He knows you too well."

"It's not like I can wear any of my old silver," I took the bracelet from her "I just wish I could wear this more often, but it's too delicate for work."

"You look gorgeous."

"Are you tearing up?"

"I can't help it, you've come out of your shell so much since you've been with Mario."

I blushed turning back to the mirror to put on eyeliner and lipstick "I need to go now."

"Have a nice night."

I bundled up against the winter cold and made my way to my car. The drive took me a littler longer since I had to slow down due to ice, luckily it wasn't snowing. I waved to the security guard on my way into Mario's apartment building.

I used the key Mario gave me to enter his apartment to find him putting shoes on "Where are you going?"

"Nath called."

"Can't he deal with the issue?"

"He tried," he kissed me "A new wolf walked into the neighbourhood and he refuses to talk to anyone but the Alpha."

I pouted "Can't you deal with it tomorrow?"

"I won't be long, promise."

After he left I took off my coat and boots then wondered to the kitchen. He made spaghetti à la Mario, the first meal he ever made for me. I took a plate of food and went to watch TV.

I know his Alpha duties are important but sometimes I wish he wouldn't put them before me, especially on the only night we had for our anniversary. Two hours after Mario left he called, saying it's going to be longer then he originally anticipated. Frustrated I left my phone on the coffee table and went to bed.


End file.
